


Space Liquor

by fo4companionmusings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Deadpool 2 - Freeform, Drabble, Edging, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, ass grabbing, buns of steel, i’m making that joke, just kidding, russia’s greatest love machine ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), wade gets his ass torn apart, wade is a power bottom, wade will try anything once, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fo4companionmusings/pseuds/fo4companionmusings
Summary: {Pretend Vanessa didn’t get revived, okay?}Months after Vanessa’s death, Wade is still trying to cope. He stumbles upon some weird liquor procured from an unknown source and in a quick decision, subsequently thinks Piotr is pretty fucking hot.





	Space Liquor

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAD TO BE DONE. IF YOU’RE READING THIS YOU FUCKS ARE JUST AS GUILTY AS ME. AVERT YOUR EYES IF YOU DON’T WANNA SEE STUFF ABOUT METAL DICKS.

Wade struggled to try and understand why things unfolded in his life the way they did, but as far as outcomes were, this one was fucking terrible. It had been four... maybe five or six months since Vanessa’s death. Wade had lost track of time. He decided to try and get hammered. It never usually worked due to how fast his metabolism was now, but he kept on trying, and trying, and trying. 

Then he remembered how someone said something about how they got some weird ass alcohol from space from some “Star Prince” and it somehow made its way to the mutant’s hands. He took a few sips, then another. After a while, Wade was actually... FEELING something. It had been forever since he got drunk, but he remembered the feeling all too well and he loved it. An hour later and he was a mess on the floor, though he hadn’t thrown up at all. It wasn’t entirely out of the question though as he was now nauseous as hell. 

Colossus came across Wade, sighed and gently tapped on Wade’s stomach with the tip of his shoe. “Wade?” He asked and merc remained motionless.

“WADE?” He asked, a bit louder this time. 

“Hmm...?” He had arisen from his little nap on the floor and had a grip on the metal man’s calf now, as he started to prop himself up. 

“Oh good, you are awake.” Examining the empty bottle next to Wade, Colossus winced under his breath. “That was supposed to be disposed of. Where on earth did you find that?” He grabbed the bottle off the ground and set it back up on the bar of the foyer. Wade was lucky that it was after curfew, because Wade and him would have been on display for the whole mansion to see. 

“Don’t... Think it was from... Earth.” Wade was standing fully now, albeit wobbly, with his speech hardly coherent. He was using Colossus’ ass as a way to prop himself up now. “I ever tell you that... that you’re the most handsome guy made out of metal that I’ve ever met?” 

Colossus pulled Wade’s hands up to rest on his waist rather than his ass. Him getting felt up wasn’t anything new or unusual. People’s amazement with his body never seemed to end. “You have to get to bed and drink some water. It will make you feel better.” 

Wade’s hands went back down again. He then moved them inward, further toward the center. “Any chance you feel that big guy?” Even with the mask on, it was evident that he was smirking, and ignoring the larger man’s advice entirely. “I’ll... Head to bed if you come with me.”

Colossus reflexively clenched, feeling every single thing that Wade did and Wade was entirely right, he could feel it. By god it had been forever since anyone had touched him. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Wade thought about trying to squeeze it a little, but him being metal and all, assumed there wasn’t going to be any give. 

“Wade, this is a mistake. You are drunk off of space liquor.” He gripped Wade’s arms, hovering them above his waist. 

“Look, I’ve done some pretty shitty things. However, you... are just a pretty thing, not a... shitty thing. Piotr, please. Let me kiss you or something. I’ve got a raging boner and it’s driving me cah-ray-zee.” 

“I... Uum...” Piotr had no fucking idea about what to do. His mind was absolutely fucking screaming at him not to do this, but over the past few years, his affection for the more than a little bit annoying man had grown and quite frankly, he had a crush on Wade. It was embarrassing. 

Wade had his hand pressed against the crook of Colossus’ back, noting that the metal was warmer here, still not receiving a definite yes or no from the man in front of him. He wasn’t going to push things too far without Piotr giving it the okay. 

“Wade... Can you take your mask off?” Piotr said, “I...want to see your face.” 

Wade was surprised by this question. “Ah, no. You probably don’t, but whatever.” He said as he slowly lifted it up, almost trying to avoid making eye contact now. 

Piotr wondered why Wade sometimes just wore the mask around with regular clothes, but we wanted to try and make it so he felt like he wouldn’t have to. Before he truly thought his actions through, he had crouched down a little and pressed Wade’s lips against his. 

The kiss alone made Wade let out a little moan. He’d kissed guys in the past, but nothing was quite like this. That aforementioned erection of his hadn’t seized one bit. 

And with that, Piotr had Wade pressed against the wall. He wasn’t sure whether it was courage or just plain stupidity that made him deicide that this was a good idea, but he was doing it nonetheless. He then started pulling Wade’s clothes off and pressing kisses in to his scarred flesh as he did so. 

“Ты так красивый..” Piotr mumbled as he ran his hand across Wade’s chest. 

“Eh, I’m no Ryan Reynolds.” He chuckled, kissing the bigger man again, noting how the kiss tasted like nothing he’d ever really experienced before and he loved the surprised expression on Piotr’s face at the fact that he could understand Russian. Speaking it however, was an entirely different matter. Wade sucked at that. 

Wade then pressed his hips against Piotr’s, wondering if he was aroused too, or if he was just like that down there. Out of curiosity, he started moving their hips together. He then grabbed one of Piotr’s hands and pressed it against his own chest. “Do something with those, would ya?” 

Wade always had a weird fetish with people grabbing, touching, and licking anywhere near his chest, and he wanted to make this last as long as he could. 

That being said, Wade moved his hips against Piotr’s a little bit harder now, more rhythmic, and the quiet moans that Piotr made were something quite unfair and unholy. 

His mind drifted to Vanessa for a minute, but he tried not to let himself get too caught up in that. Piotr deserved better than one-time depression induced sex. He’d already made up his mind that he didn’t want this to be a one time thing. 

“Upstairs? Can’t say that I’m real fond of getting fucked up against a wall, ya know?I’ve done some weird shit, but this is just plain uncomfortable.” Mid-sentence Piotr had picked him up and was carrying him to his room. Wade’s bed, he deduced, wouldn’t have been able to handle his weight. 

He sat Wade down on the bed as he pulled off his shirt, then sat down himself. Wade had made his way between Piotr’s legs and already had his pants half pulled off.

“Hm.. Interesting. I always assumed you were like Ken down there.” He licked his lips and admired just how well endowed Colossus was. The name certainly applied to every part of him. 

Wade then had his hand on Piotr’s cock, slowly moving his hand up and down around the base, teasing his thumb at a place he thought might be sensitive. 

“Блядь!” Piotr covered his mouth, attempting to muffle his moans. “Бляддддь...” 

Wade noted how this was one of the few times he’d heard Piotr swear, but that was a smart-ass comment for another time. He teased his tongue around the tip, trying to determine where exactly Piotr’s sensitive points were. It wasn’t long before he could tell that they were both dangerously close to the edge, but he wasn’t done yet. It wasn’t enough. 

Climbing on top of Piotr, Wade grinded and pressed his ass against the hard metal dick for few moments, trying to edge himself even further without releasing. 

“Shit... Mmm..” He moaned then paused, thinking that he’d done enough teasing for today. “Like any sane person on the planet, please tell me you have lube.” 

Piotr chuckled a little and sat up, pressing a kiss to the middle of Wade’s chest. “Mhm..” He replied, then reached in to his nightstand, pulling out a bottle. Wade wondered about the implications surrounding that, and subsequently thought that Piotr would naturally need lube to masturbate. Metal grinding against metal wouldn’t have likely been pleasurable. 

“Thank you Jesus.” Wade pressed his hands together and looked at the ceiling, almost as if he were in prayer. 

“Also, if you think I’m gonna try and take that monster cock right away, you’re sorely mistaken. I don’t think you’d be able to hurt me too bad, but I’ll be damned if my ass is gonna be torn apart.” 

This elicited another chuckle from Piotr. 

Wade moved around so he was now on the bottom, and watched as Piotr squirted a bit of the liquid on to his fingers. He slowly started inserting a finger, bit by bit, desperately not wanting to hurt Wade.

“Shit... Ah..” Wade moaned as he used one hand to rest on Piotr’s head and the other on the headboard. “Fuck..”

“Wade..” Piotr let out a little breathy moan as he called out Wade’s name, then planted a kiss on his inner thigh. 

He then moved the finger in and out, until he felt Wade might be able to handle another. When he did, he was sure to add more lube. 

He teased his fingers against Wade’s prostate momentarily before pulling his fingers out, hoping Wade would be opened up enough.

“How are you doing Wade?” Piotr asked, to make sure that Wade was ready. 

“Could be better with you inside me.” He moved his hips around a bit, clearly anxious for more. 

“Mmm. Alright.” He didn’t hesitate another minute, and pushed himself in to Wade.

“Christ..” Wade gasped and arched his back, feeling that not amount of prep could have fuller prepared him. “Slowly, please.”

Piotr obliged and began to move his hips slowly at first, but moved a bit faster as time went on. 

He reached for Wade’s cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts, turning Wade in to a crumbling mess. 

“Fuck... Aaah! Fuck.. Your cock is so big.”

The rhythm of Piotr’s thrusting eventually tore Wade over that last hill and he felt his come shoot on to Piotr’s hand and both of their stomachs. Piotr came shortly after, Wade noting how normal how jizz really looked. 

The larger man exhaustedly laid beside Wade, still trying to get his breathing under control. 

It was then that Wade took a pillow and put it against Piotr’s chest so he could lay a bit closer to him without bonking his head against metal. 

“Wade.. Would you like to um.. Do something tomorrow? There’s a restaurant a few blocks away you might like.”

“Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all wanna see more Wade and Piotr stuff lemme know!
> 
> Edit: YOU THIRSTY HOES! I’M WRITING MORE.


End file.
